Sorting systems may utilize belt driven conveyors to deliver material from one location to another. Often times, materials to be sorted via these apparatus are ejected or removed from the conveyor by rams positioned on either side of the belt. Each ram may eject material in one direction. The force of these rams acting on the generally moving materials may damage the materials. For instance, the forces on these materials may cause bruising, as the case when the material comprises fruits and/or vegetables, decreasing their value. Also, the generally rough landing of the materials as they transition from the moving belt to a secondary location may also damage the materials. It would be advantageous to have a system where a premium is placed on both protecting the materials to be sorted from incurring mechanical damage and efficient sorting.
Also, the layout of traditional sorting systems is not ideal. Long spans of belt driven conveyors are used and as materials are generally only expelled from the conveyor to one side of the conveyors space may be wasted. As a result, the location of these traditional sorting systems is limited to those locations which can accommodate the long conveyor span. In the alternative, a short span with limited functionality may be employed.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.